Pleasure for One Night
by Cenarias of Sapphire
Summary: WARNING! ULTIMATE LEMON! This is a Yaoi fic. :D Do not read if you don't want this fic.RenxYoh


**Pleasure for One Night**

**Thank You for reading my story. :D**

**I hope you like my new story. :D**

**Oneshot YohxRen**

**Don't own Shaman King**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As Yoh was sitting at the couch watching television, Ren was in the kitchen drinking some of his favorite milk brought by Yoh. After a few minutes, Yoh finally turn-off the television and went to the kitchen to accompany Ren.

"Ren, are you done drinking your milk?" Yoh asked while his arm rested on his head. "Why did you ask?" Ren asked him curiously while sipping on his milk. "I just want… to take a walk with you this evening." Yoh whispered, looking away.

"Ok, you wait while I go change." Ren replied, leaving Yoh in the kitchen. "I'm so happy that he wants to go with me." He thought while dancing around a little moving his hips to the left to the right and twirl a little bit not realizing that Ren was there watching him in curiosity. "Ahem…" Ren coughed making Yoh stopped from his little dance and look at him with his wide eyes open. "Oh my goodness…" he thought while his cheek was burning hot from embarrassment he is in. "Let's go." Ren mentioned then took his hand and led him outside.

"I'm so happy." Yoh smiled while walking at the surface streets.

"Why?" Ren asked looking at him in the eyes.

"Because I'm with you." Yoh replied while blushing. "I'm with you."

"But what about Anna?" He stopped then looks at him. "You are engaged with her."

"I know because of my family that's why I'm engaged with her but in my heart…" he paused then looked at him in his golden eyes. "I loved you."

Ren was so surprised that he didn't know what to say so he just backed off and left Yoh.

"Ren!" Yoh yelled then looked down. "I can't believe I just said that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After that little walk from the park, Yoh went home, sat in the couch and turn-on the television. He wasn't paying any attention on the television because of that incident. He knew that his feelings wouldn't return because he is a guy not a girl. So he let his tears flowed down from his cheeks. Then suddenly a knocked has been heard from the doorway.

"Who is it?" Yoh reached the doors while wiping his tears. When he opened the door his eyes widen when Ren suddenly entered and kissed him right in the lips passionately.

"What are you doing?" Yoh pulled away quickly.

"I loved you too…" Ren said looking away. "I'm sorry if I left you in the streets just like that…"

He doesn't know why he went after him, all he knows that he loved him and that's all. So he tilted his chin and whispered into his ear.

"Would you like to be my first time?"

"What?" Yoh blinked a few times about Ren said.

"I'm sorry, if I asked you such a stupid question." He mentally slapped himself because of what he asked. He already knew that he has a fiancée so how can he make sex with him. "Just forget what I mentioned."

Just before he reached to the door, Yoh suddenly hugged him from behind tightly wanting him from dear life. Ren made a gasp, turned around to face him and kissed him passionately.

They moved their two mouths so passionately as their life depending on it. Ren slid his tongue into his mouth making him moan. He keeps licking Yoh's tongue while his hands wandered to Yoh's shoulder and pulled him closer as the kiss heated up. Their licking each other tongue as Yoh putted his hands on Ren's pants and unzipping his pants.

"Patience little one." Ren broke away from the kiss for an air, carried him bridal style and led him to his room. He puts Yoh into the bed then stood-up went towards the door and locks it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"When will Anna coming back?" Ren asked, laying on top him.

"I think tomorrow." Yoh replied. "Why, are you scared if she caught us?"

"Hell no!" Ren yelled a little then he looked down. "But… I'm scared because of me Anna will kill you. "

"Don't worry…" Yoh reassured and kissed him in the cheeks. "So please I need YOU for a single night."

Ren blinked a few times surprised that Yoh said that. He couldn't believe that Yoh was longing for his touch. Even though this is a sin, Yoh was giving all his entire self to Ren himself. So he leaned down and placed a long, passionate kiss. Ren's hand wandered into Yoh's pants unzipping it, he pulled it down even his boxer while at Yoh, he was unbuttoning Ren's polo shirt and slides it off. Then Ren pulled Yoh to sit and pulled off his white shirt while there are kissing. Ren broke away for an air and grabbed Yoh's member and started to licks his head so slowly.

"St…top te…teasing me…" Yoh pleaded while grasping the blanket so tightly.

"Moan for me." Ren ordered while licking his member so slowly.

"Oh… god…uhhh!" He moaned loudly making him lie down in the bed suddenly.

He chuckled as he saw Yoh closed his eyes and moaning his name loudly, begging him to go faster. So he put his mouth into his cock and pumped so damn faster making Yoh gasp and moaned loudly. Ren could feel that Yoh gonna reach his climax so he pump more faster, harder and licking his member making Yoh moan loudly his name reaching his climax already.

A smiled played on Ren's lips as he looked at Yoh laying down there panting so hard for air. So he pulled to sit down again and kissed him so passionately.

"Please… enter me…now…" Yoh pleaded. "Fuck me, now."

Ren put his member into Yoh's butt gently making Yoh wince a little. Then Ren slowly thrust inside Yoh until he get used to the feeling.

"You're fine?" Ren ask while thrusting into Yoh's butt slowly.

"I'm fine." Yoh said softly, Ren nodded, slowly moving out before thrusting in again. Half expecting pain, Yoh let out a gasp; pleasure replaced any pain he felt. He wrapped his legs around his waist. Ren pulled out half way, the thrust in him again, a bit further then moved out. Yoh pressed his palms against the wall; Ren's thrusting pounding inside him.

"Ren, Ren… god… please take me now!" he pleaded making Ren go faster. Ren groaned, thrusting in and out from him hesitation. The world around them seems to black-out as their lost themselves in the world of pleasures.

"Ren, harder! Ren-kun!" Yoh screamed, as he moves with his thrust bringing him closer to Ren. Ren thrust in and out again, showing how he felt about him. Yoh was reaching his climax, he can't stop this sensation anymore neither Ren. They loved this feeling of pleasures. Ren felt that Yoh was so close in his climax so he thrust faster and harder.

"Ren-kun!" Yoh screamed, as Ren carried him and keep thrusting in him in and out so fast and hard. Because of the pleasures, Yoh wrap his arms around Ren's neck so tightly and moan into his ear his name on it.

"I'm…coming…now, Yoh." Ren panted.

"Please don't…stop!" Yoh pleaded.

Ren keep thrusting on him; showing how much he longed for him. He kept thrusting faster and harder making Yoh shouting his name. With this much passion they felt for each other, Yoh realized how much he loved Ren. Whenever Ren thrust inside him, he can't stop himself looking him into his golden eyes.

"Yoh…" Ren groaned, with one last final thrust, his seed spilled inside of him, Yoh screamed his name then kiss him so passionately. Tired, slick with sweat, Ren lay him down on the bed and rolled off him, Yoh fell asleep quickly.

"I love you and thank you…" He whispered, kissed Yoh in the lips and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Yoh woke up into an empty bed. He stood-up with a blanket on his body; he walks towards the window.

"Thank you so much Ren…" He smiled then sat down in the chair watching the beautiful sunrise.

The End:D

Please R&R.


End file.
